<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11 Fashion by Andromeda612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438202">Day 11 Fashion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612'>Andromeda612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Marc Anciel, BAD lila rossi, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc Anciel, Gay Marc Anciel, Lila Rossi is evil, M/M, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc and Adrien Frienship, Marc models, Marc wear a dress, Mutual Pining, Nathaniel Marc &amp; Ivan Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila makes her thing to force herself into a photoshoot but Adrien and the rest of the staff are tired of her. Maybe certain writer can be of help?<br/>Also Nathaniel is ready to confess his feelings but seeing Marc in a dress may be too much for his bi disaster ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marc Anciel, Alix Kubdel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11 Fashion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts">Kapane_luyeshu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_indig0/gifts">Secretly_indig0</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You surely recognize some of my hc at this point<br/>Also I think that Adrien and Marc could be good friends, why not?<br/>I gifted this to Kapane because we brainstormed a lot about Model!Marc and to Secret_Indig0 because they have the same hc as us that Marc would beat any woman at modeling, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel Agreste is a practical man, with all his movements coldly calculated. Or at least that's what he says to himself, though right now he is wondering if he may have missed to calculate some of his previous decisions. </p><p> </p><p>Being more specific he wonders if relating himself and his brand with Miss Rossi was a good idea after all. Maybe the brat is a useful pawn when it comes to provoque akumas or to transform her into one but… the girl has a very twisted vision of the world and of herself, he is not stupid, he knows about her lies— most of them are pretty dumb to be honest— he knows how she sees herself more important and smart than she really is. </p><p> </p><p>And what is being most problematic for him, the girl has delusions of grandeur, always posting on her social media about how a “wonderful” model she is, how “appreciated” she is on the brand and he has heard her brag about how popular she is when reality is very <b>very </b>different. </p><p> </p><p>For starters she is the most unprofessional and worst model he has ever had, always passing over his staff, telling them how to do <em> their </em> jobs, believing she knows better and using a bunch of obvious lies to back herself. How she would throw tantrums and fight if things don’t go her way, he doesn’t want to think in all the money he had to waste because miss little liar is incapable of taking directions, which leads to entire photoshoots to end later than planned or in need to be rescheduled— weeks of planning an efficient schedule lost— he even started to notice his son is uncomfortable around her— he may not be the best father but he is not an idiot—, he isn’t deaf either, every single member of his staff have come to him to make a formal complaint about Miss Rossi, is safe to say that “wonderful model” and “appreciated in the brand and staff” are statements far from truth. </p><p> </p><p>The part about her popularity over the fans is also a lame and easily debunked lie, you just need to see the comments on the internet.  The reception of her first shoot was… average for say something, people didn’t pay much attention to her, maybe one or two people saying she was cute— though a particular group of Adrien’s fangirls was not happy— there were also some critics about her— Audrey was merciless as always— but nothing too relevant. </p><p> </p><p>Then the more shoots she did the most obvious it became that people didn’t like her. At all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Stylefan</b> @nina3468</p>
  <p>OK! We get it! You are a model, fine for you, but please stop spamming the fucking twitter with your endless bragging! Or at least stop tagging the brand and Adrien or using their hashtags, some of us just want to be informed about the new collection without having to put up with your diva behavior. </p>
  <p>#NoMoreRossi</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>AgresteFan007 </b>@agrestefan </p>
  <p>This girl is INSOPORTABLE I go to the same school as her and if you think on social media she is annoying try to hear her in person. And is not like she is a professional model either, I still don’t understand why @AgresteBrand hired her in the first place, she is just a random girl and I refuse to believe the big Gabriel Agreste believes the bu***t that sausage hair says. </p>
  <p>#Insoportable #sausagehair #ShutUpAlready #GabrielAgrest #AgresteBrand #AdrienSunshineBoy</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Not A Person </b>@SoyUnAlien </p>
  <p>I go to the same school and @agrestefan is right! The only thing that girl seems to know is to lie and brag. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Charlie B </b>@charlie </p>
  <p>HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA sausage hair! So accurate omg! This is going to be a meme. I can see it! </p>
  <p>#SausageHair #meme #UglyHair #WhatWasSheThinkingAbout? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Randy C. </b>@RandyC </p>
  <p>Honestly I’m very disappointed @AgresteBrand Gabriel, you used to have taste, but this girl is obviously a wannabe model, her hair is an offence and please tell me you also see how uncomfortable @AdrienAgresteBarnd is! You should know to recognize a fake smile. </p>
  <p>#AgresteBrand #AdrienAgresteSunshineBoy #FashionDisaster </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>AdrienFan </b>@adrienfan </p>
  <p>That 's true!!! Look at his face in those photos! He looks like he would prefer to be somewhere else. I thought it was just me. </p>
  <p>#SausageHair #SaveSunshineBoy #NoMoreRossi </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Future Mrs. Agreste </b>@wifematerial </p>
  <p>That girl is a witch! Is obvious @AdrienAgresteBrans is uncomfortable, she is so clingy on those photos and what is this about she being just some random girl? That means if I submit my profile I’ll model for @AgresteBrand? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Fluffy Dragon </b>@FluffyDragon</p>
  <p>She is pretty and all, but she looks kinda... void? I can't really feel any kind of emotion or aura coming from her... it looks kinda soulless</p>
  <p>#Soulless #SausageHair</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>Andy Nica </b>@Andromeda </p>
  <p>I don’t know why but… that girl gives me chills? Something just feels off, the fact that @AdrienAgresteBrand seems uncomfortable with her is not helping at all. </p>
  <p>#ThisIsScary #SaveSunshineBoy  #SausageHair #NoMoreRossi </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>And the comments just continue. </p><p> </p><p>The image of Miss Rossi is clearly making troubles for his brand, he is thinking seriously on firing her, he has good motives and proof, and if the girl tries a sob story to make him or Adrien look bad his legal team would rip her into strips as easily as eat cake. He just needs one more fault and Miss Lila Rossi would be an old story— he may blacklist her as well— and if during this he loses her services as Hawk Moth’s pawn so be it, it was a good piece until it last. </p><p> </p><p>His first step, however, would be to avoid using her in many photoshoots as he can. Right now Nathalie is scheduling the photoshoot for his most recent collection: a line of suits and dresses in a Victorian style. He particularly enjoyed doing those designs— a feeling he hadn’t had since his wife fell asleep— he doesn’t want the bad publicity of Rossi spoiling it. </p><p> </p><p>“Nathalie, contact one of our other young models for this photoshoot, If Miss Rossi asks, simply say that her services would not be required, if she insist say we would take her on account just in case of emergency, please” he asks his assistant in his usual cold tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sire” she replies, equally cold and stoic, she makes the arrangements but… a thought crosses her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Sire…” she addresses her boss, when he looks at her she hesitated for a second before expressing her concerns, voice always stoic “Don’t you think Miss Rossi would try something to be on the photoshoot?” it is not a baseless worry, they know the girl, they know how far she went to get them an opportunity to akumatized Miss Dupain-Cheng, is not that crazy to think she would try to force herself into the photoshoot. </p><p> </p><p>“If she tries something then it would just step back the photoshoot and give me the excuse I need to finally fire her” he states and it seems to calm her down. Even when Rossi would try to hide her steps they have a whole legal and investigation team that would prove if she is guilty or not from whatever inconvenience that may occur. </p><p> </p><p>❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈</p><p> </p><p>Lila is fuming. How dare them to put her on the bench?! She is gorgeous, she has class, she is elegant. She is the best model they have and yet it seems that “her services would not be required unless in case of emergency” ugh. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to convince Nathalie to just put her on the damn photoshoot, she had seen the designs that are going to be used and she knows she would totally shine on them, she is the perfect option— especially if she gets to pose with Adrien, they would look like a royal couple— but it seems that they are not as professionals as they think if they can’t see the big diamond she is. </p><p> </p><p>But it is fine, it’s  just a little setback, she only needs to put her crafty mind into action and soon an emergency would make them <em> need </em> her services, then they would see the mistake they made for not taking her in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>A smirk forms into her face as she takes out her laptop and her cellphone, she has work to do. </p><p> </p><p>❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was having a nice day, today he was going to do the photoshoot for the Victorian line of his father and he was looking for it, is not often he feels this eager to make a photoshoot, but this time was different because one: he does like the designs— his father really made an awesome job— and two —and maybe the most important— Lila was not going to be part of this one. </p><p> </p><p>Now the key word here is: <em> was </em>, past time. </p><p> </p><p>Because as he was waiting for the other model to arrive Vincent got some bad news. The model would not make it to the photoshoot, an accident happened yesterday and all her face, neck, hair and some part of her arms are ink stained with no hope of being removed anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>It was fine, they had a back up plan for those cases. Everything was gonna be fine. </p><p> </p><p>Anything was fine. </p><p> </p><p>The back up models were also— and suspiciously— ink stained all over their bodies. All of them with the same story as the first model ‘<em> I received a package, the mailman said it was from the brand and when I opened it the ink just explode in my face </em>’ it was too suspicious, all of the models available for that photoshoot— which Lila was not part of and he doubt she was happy about it— suddenly had an accident that made them incapable of assisting. The fact that he knows that Lila was the last resource in case of emergency just helps to raise his suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>Right now he is pacing— half ready for the photos— and barely restraining himself from eating his nails while Vincent is calling the last choice they have before calling Lila. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet all my camembert that sausage hair has something to do with this”.  Plagg states as he eats a whole piece of the stinky cheese. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think you would win that bet, at this point it doesn’t surprise me what she could do to get what she wants” the blond says in a heavy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t tell me you are still feeling guilty about what happened with pigtails?” </p><p> </p><p>“Is just, If it wasn’t for my awful advice nothing of this would be happening” he laments, but Plagg is always ready to make him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid is okay, honestly you didn’t knew better and that is on your dumb father, also pigtails say it was okay and she already forgave you and don’t forget that you have a deal with the devil, that is punishment enough so stop feeling guilty” the little god of destruction say as he offers a crooked smile to his holder. </p><p> </p><p>“Plus, is not like everything is totally lost, I mean now pink hair and the tomato kid know about the liar too” that is true, after the expulsion and some talk with Marinette’s cousin they decided to investigate and hear Marinette’s side of the story discovering Lila’s true colors, it was a little win but a win nonetheless, now it would be more difficult for Lila to make Marinette’s life miserable. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien seems better, a tiny smile appears on his lips. “Thank you, Plagg”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah whatever, just don’t get too corny with me” Adrien laughs at his kwamis’ antics, thought that momentanement bliss fastly fades when he sees Vincent hanging up the phone with a resigned and tired expression, he shares a look with Plagg before the little creature hides into his jacket and he approaches the photographer. </p><p> </p><p>“Any luck?” he asks even when he already knows the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“The same story” Vincent shakes his head and watches at the phone like it just commited a murder. “Guess we will have to call Miss Rossi” a dreadful feeling takes over all the staff at hearing that sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien just wants to run and hide, there have to be something they could do, maybe some of the girls of the staff can do the job, or maybe he can call one of his friends from school— it would not be the first time Vincent randomly choose a girl to pose with him— he is about to propose the idea when he suddenly remembers that his options may be very limited. Kitty section has a band practice today so Rose and Juleka— who was his first option since the girl wants to be a model— are out.  </p><p> </p><p>He thinks about Mylene, but he also remembers that she would be out of the city that weekend— she was apologizing to Ivan for not being able to attend the band practice— something about visiting a familiar. She is out too. Alya and Nino are babysitting, he knows this because his best friend sent him a picture before he arrived at the park for the photoshoot. So Alya is not an option either. Then are Chloe and Sabrina… is not like doesn’t like to spend time with his oldest friend— he really does— but he doesn’t think she would be a good option either and he doesn't think Sabrina would do something like this— especially if Chloe has something to say— Alix is a sure no, she doesn't like this kind of things, Kagami is also a no since he knows the fencer is having practice with her mother. His last hope is Marinette, she likes his father’s work and is sure she would be a great model. </p><p> </p><p>He decides to call Marinette first— better to know what she thinks before anything— taking advantage that the staff is brainstorming other solutions so Vincent is not calling Lila yet. </p><p> </p><p>He hears the rings and waits to hear his friend's voice. Nothing. He tries again but he gets no answer. He tries a third, fourth and fifth time. <em> Nothing</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Marinette” he says as he holds the phone near her ear and prays for the bluenette to answer, not such luck. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she is busy?” he asks his kwami who just shrugs his little shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien whines in his hands, that was his last hope, now he has to put up with Lila, <em> again </em>. He is lamenting his existence and past choices when he sees a very familiar figure walking into the park. Pitch black hair, bright red hoodie and kind looking face, is Marc! </p><p> </p><p>An idea hit him at seeing his friend, he got closer with the writer, it was thanks to Marinette. He was having some trouble with a literature lesson when Marinette kindly offered to ask for her cousin's help— thought it was supposed to offer<em> her </em> help but Adrien doesn’t need to know that— at first it was kind of tense, Marc is so shy that he was having some troubles explaining things to him but he managed to make him comfortable, assuring him that he was a friend and that was very happy for his help. </p><p> </p><p>After that and two more study sessions they bond over their love for books, manga and anime— the blond was too enthusiastic to have someone else that got his Saint Seiya references— soon enough he discovered that the writer is a sweet and kind boy, so he made his goal to fully befriend him. Despite Marc’s incredible shyness they became friends. They would talk sometimes and share opinions about anime or books— he is sure Félix would like Marc too— he is also a huge fan of Marc’s and Nathaniel’s comic so they would talk about it too. He also got closer to Nathaniel, Alix and Marinette, since they were like a package deal. He is sure something more romantic is happening between the comic duo, but he doesn’t comment on the matter. </p><p> </p><p>He was glad of having another good friend, but right now more than his friend he sees the writer as his last hope. After all the time they got to spend together— and some comments from Marinette— he knows Marc likes to wear dresses and skirts, he is also very androgynous. Perhaps? </p><p> </p><p>He is not sure if they are close enough to ask for this favor, he also knows that Marc is very shy— yeah, he had modeled for Marinette before but  they are cousins and that may be a factor— and he knows the natural will of the boy to help would be an advantage for him— he starts to feel guilty— but he is really <b> <em>desperate</em> </b>, not just him, all the staff is sure they don’t have the energy to bear another photoshoot with Lila. He at least has to try. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath he approaches his shy friend, praying all the gods above for a little help. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>………..</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marc was having a pretty normal day, he woke up and had breakfast with his parents, he watched some cartoons and cleaned a little while his parents got ready for work. When they left he decided to take a walk, he was feeling very fine today and the morning was nice. </p><p> </p><p>He got ready, took his phone, his earbuds, his keys and his wallet— just in case— and went outside. </p><p> </p><p>He was happily walking and listening to his favorite songs from his playlist in german— he needed to practice a little— the day was shining and the air was fresh, maybe some sweets would be nice. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette had texted him before he left his house, saying she was going to be busy— in any case he decided to just drop into her place, something both of them would do on weekends— but that didn't mean he couldn’t pay a visit to his uncle and aunt— and maybe buy an eclair or two— . </p><p> </p><p>His choice made, he walks towards the Tom and Sabine Pastry and Boulangerie. He gets to the park in front of his cousin’s home when Adrien runs into him, it seems the blonde is having a photoshoot, however he also looks kind of… distressed? He needs help? Is there an emergency? When the model gets close enough he takes off his ear buds and greets his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc! Hi” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Adrien, how are you?” he asks softly, knowing very well something is wrong, he has like a sixth sense with those things— that’s one of the reasons Alix calls him “mom” — . </p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you ask… “ the blond rubs his arms and looks away. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” He had gotten closer to his cousin’s crush recently and if a friend of his needs help he will help. </p><p> </p><p>“It's a long story but in short… “ Adrien explains the situation as fast and clearly as he can, Marc gets it and can’t help but feel bad about those poor models and about his friend, he also feels some chills through his spine, Lila really doesn’t have limits when it comes to getting what she wants. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, there is not something you could do?” he asks, maybe he can help to find a solution. He notices Adrien averts his glance and a… guilty? and apologetic expression forms in his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” he rubs the back of his neck, not meeting the writer’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You see… we are all desperate and well, if we find a replacement we wouldn't have to call Lila and well… I-I” </p><p> </p><p>Adrien is uncharacteristically nervous, Marc gets worried but says nothing waiting patiently for his friend to finish. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien is having a harder time asking this than he thought, is juts… Marc looks so genuinely concerned about him and those models— whom he doesn’t even know— and he knows how shy he is and he just feels he is taking advantage of the noiret’s kindness. He looks at his staff and seeing how tired and miserable they already look he simply takes a deep breath and asks, this is for a greater good. </p><p> </p><p>“Look there is no other way to ask this and as I say we are really really desperate, we can’t afford more photoshoots with Lila and this line in particular is important for my father, and you are totally free of saying no but…” noticing he is just rambling he take another breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you please model with me? I know we need a female model but… I know you don’t have problems wearing dresses and you are androgynous and…” he looks at Marc who is already blushing and looking like a deer in the lights. </p><p> </p><p>“I know this is very much to ask but you would be a huge help, but if you don’t feel comfortable doing this is okay, is just… Are you fine doing this?” </p><p> </p><p>If Marc is totally honest with himself the idea of modeling doesn’t make him very excited, yes, he had modeled for Marinette before but just because she is his cousin and she needed a male model but, he is not sure if he can do this. A highly produced photoshoot of Gabriel Agreste is something big and he is not sure if he is the best, he is already feeling very self conscious and the fact that he would be using a dress just makes him more nervous. </p><p> </p><p>However, Adrien looks <em> really desperate, </em> he already runned out of options, and he knows how horrible Lila is— also is so unfair that she would get to model when, he like Adrien, is sure she has something to do with the ink bombs— he casts a look over the staff, they look equally distressed as his friend, he can imagine the hard time Lila must had given them </p><p> </p><p>He looks again at Adrien and his eyes are so hopeful, Marc’s heart is weak when it comes to help, especially if it is for his friends. He knows he would feel guilty if he leaves him like that so taking a deep breath he finally answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Is okay, Adrien, you can count on me” he offers his most comformin smile and Adrien needs two second to fully process what was said. When he does the smile that spreads wide on his lips and the relief shining in his eyes makes Marc feel a little better about this. Adrien is so grateful that he doesn’t think and simply traps the writer in a rib crushing hug. </p><p> </p><p>Marc gladly accepts the hug— quite surprised at how strong Adrien is— and smiles a little at the torrent of ‘thank you’ the model says. Adrien finally frees him from his embrace and thanks him one more time. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much Marc, you don’t know how relieved I am” the writer’s face softens, he does have an idea about how much better Adrien feels. </p><p> </p><p>“It's not a problem, though Are you sure I’m the best option?” he mumbles, still insecure about this, but not willing to step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Marc, my father’s brand support diversity and we have done photoshoot with men wearing dresses or skirts and makeup, even if this photoshoot was planned to be of a male and female I don’t think they would have a problem with that” </p><p> </p><p>Marc already knows that, is one of the reasons his cousin loves the brand, but he was not talking about it. “I know, is not that what I meant” </p><p> </p><p>Adrien seems confused and tilts his head to the said— is kind of cute actually— he motions him to elaborate. </p><p> </p><p>“Is just… this is a huge Gabriel Agreste’s production and well… I’m… I-I’m just me” Adrien blinks at him before softening his face. Marc really should be more confident in himself, he is a wonderful person. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are perfect for the job Marc!” he places his hands on the shoulders of the writer. “I mean, you have some experience from modeling for your cousin” Marc seems about to say something but Adrien talks first “And we both know how Marintte cares about her work so if she chose you is because she knows you fit the job” Marc looks down but smiles, Marinette always tells him about how perfect he does while modeling and how cute he looks. Adrien says something more. </p><p> </p><p>“Also, you are very attractive” the shy boy snaps his head up to see him, his eyes wide and a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Wh-what?” he squeals and Adrien laughs a little at the— admittedly adorable— reaction “You are saying to me you don’t have a mirror? Or that you don’t notice the way some guys and girls watch you at school?” The clear surprise on the emerald eyes and the fact that his face, neck and ears get a bright shade of red makes him know that the answer— at least for the second question— is no. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I-I m-me I mean… ahm” Marc is pretty sure his mind just made short circuit, Is Adrien being really serious? People really look at him at school? <em> That </em> way? At <em> him </em>?  He knows Adrien would never make that kind of joke and is not like he would say something like that without meaning it either. That just makes his blush stronger. </p><p> </p><p>Saving the writer from his embarrassment Adrien pats his shoulders and smiles. “The thing is, I know you are going to be fine, let's talk with Vincent, when he gives us the approval we will call your parents to get the permission and then we can start” </p><p> </p><p>Marc nods not trusting his voice to work. </p><p> </p><p>They walk towards Vincent, who looks very happy to have an excuse to delay that call as much as he can. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, we are going to call Miss Rossi, if we are lucky we can have at least half of the work done, you should finish to get ready” he says resigned, Adrien puts his more charming smile confident on his idea. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I told you I just found the perfect replacement?” The man perks up at  the question, a hopeful gleam clear in his eyes. “Adrien, that is the best notice I’ve received today, who is the beautiful lady you have found?” </p><p> </p><p>Adrien simply smiles and puts his arm around Marc’s shoulder while he smiles shyly and shrugs his head a bit, his face still red “Well, he is not a girl but this is Marc Anciel a good friend of mine, and if you ask me I think he would totally beat any other model, just look at him” he beams proudly. </p><p> </p><p>Marc for his part feels very touched and flustered, but very embarrassed at the same time at his friend's words. </p><p> </p><p>Vincent examines the writer making him feel a little exposed at the scrutiny, with his hand on his chin he watches from different angles before an inspired smile appears on his face and he claps his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“He is perfect!, his features, his frame, and those eyes are so sweet, this is different and so unique! I can’t remember the last time I felt this inspired!” Adrien beams at the man and Marc’s face recovers some of the blush that had faded away. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you” he chimes in, Marc gives him a sheepish smile before addressing the photographer. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it fine that I’m a boy?” he asks quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is! The brand has worked with a huge diversity of models, it would not be the first time we make a photoshoot with boys wearing dresses, also you are very androgynous so people would either not get your gender or believe you are a girl, if you are okay with that?” </p><p> </p><p>Marc nods, he is aware of his features and he honestly doesn’t mind, as far as he is not being made fun of or bullied. </p><p> </p><p>“Then there is no problem here, actually the contrary, Gabriel has stated that his line is for anyone to wear, we were just using female models for pure routine but with you the message would be more clear, either the people recognize you are a boy or don’t get your gender the message is the same: if you like it just wear it” after some moments he adds. “Also if people confuse you with a girl… well the work is still done and as far as you are okay with the possibility we are fine” </p><p> </p><p>Marc thinks a little— not considering stepping back— somehow hearing those words helps him to feel a little better. He sighs slowly and looks at the photographer. “Very well, let's do it” </p><p> </p><p>Vincent practically shines “Let’s call your parents” </p><p> </p><p>After calling his parents and getting the permission— both of them sounded surprised but proud of their son for doing this— they also notificated Gabriel who also agreed to the change— and started an investigation about the incidents— Marc is still nervous but he feels good for helping a friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Barbara! Please lead Mr. Anciel to his dressing room” Vincent instructs one of the girls on the staff. Marc enters the room and starts to change his clothes, Marinette is so going to freak out when he tells her. </p><p> </p><p>❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel is feeling a strange mix of excitement, nervousness and dread. Today is the day when he is going to confess to Marc. It took some time for him to gather the courage to make the decision, but he is sure and ready for it. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard for him to acknowledge his feelings, he already knew he is bisexual and when he started to daydream about Marc— about holding his hand, hugging him, kissing him— to notice how cute he is, not like he doesn’t notice he is attractive, Nathaniel has eyes, but he never stopped to think about his adorable button nose, his hypnotizing green eyes or his endearing blushing face, he knew he didn’t see the writer as just a friend. </p><p> </p><p>After a long talk with Alix he recognized his feeling, he had a crush on Marc, that was fine, he just needed to survive interacting with him without dying of an overload of cuteness until he stopped crushing on him or until Marc found someone and his heart broke, what happened first. Of course Alix didn’t like his plan, but he knew how his life worked, his crushes never returned his feelings, it was a routine, get a crush, get his heart broken and move on. </p><p> </p><p>He was ready to follow the same path with Marc. But that didn’t happen. </p><p> </p><p>Different from his other crushes, what he felt for Marc grew, and evolved until becoming what is now. A deep and big feeling that— he is sure— would not leave his heart. Marc didn’t find someone either, which is a little impresionant taking on account all the boys— the girls don’t count because Marc is gay— that have a crush on him at school. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel knew he was very doomed when his daydreams became more… domestic, he still dreamed about kissing Marc or holding him close, but he could find himself fantasizing about the two of them cooking together, about Marc’s head resting on his lap while the writer sings, about them walking hand in hand, about him falling asleep on his desk and Marc putting a blanket over his back and leaving a chaste kiss on his head. But that was not all. </p><p> </p><p>When Marc was happy he was happy, if he was sad he was sad as well, he got to know the writer better, learning about his virtues and flaws, and yet for him Marc was— is— perfect, just for being him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have a crush on his best friend, he fell in love with him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what to do, he had never fallen in love— like for real— before, fortunately the answer came to him as natural as breathing. It wasn’t an epiphany, or something triggered by a meaningful event, it was a simple thought that came to him one day. He was in his room drawing some of his daydreams about Marc. It was one of the domestic ones. That wasn’t new— he always drew his fantasies about his crushes— but as he finished the drawing a thought crossed his mind. </p><p> </p><p>It was part of the routine, drawing his daydreams— with the slight difference that he was in love this time, not just crushing— and that was all. It was just that: dreams, he knew they would never come true and he just accepted it. However, this time was different, when he saw the scene drawn in front of him the thought of it being just a dream that would never leave the paper<em> hurt </em> . It was like someone punched him in the heart, he has never had that problem before, for Nathaniel was easy to accept that his wishes with that person would never be but with Marc he couldn’t, he couldn’t accept it, he didn’t <em> want </em> to accept it because it was <em> painful. </em> </p><p> </p><p>That day he decided that, for once, he is going to fight for what he wants, for the person he loves. Alix was very proud of him and offered to help, it took him some time— to prepare himself mentally and emotionally— he knew that the possibility of Marc not returning his feelings existed, but that didn’t stop him. If the writer let him he wants to try to charm his heart as much as the writer has charmed his own, if Marc says that he just wants friendship then it is okay, he at least would say he tried. Though, if the way the writer acted around him and what Alix, Rose, Juleka and even Marinette said is right and means what he thinks, then maybe his feelings would be returned. </p><p> </p><p>After months of gathering the courage he is finally here. He asked Alix and Marinette for help— the shorter girl is also Marc’s best friend and Marinette is his cousin— they brainstormed about ways to confess his feelings until they got  an idea that seemed perfect for Marc. </p><p> </p><p>The writer has a <em> huge </em> sweet tooth, why not add some sweets to the confession? Marinette knows how to bake Marc’s favorite cupcakes, the idea is to bake four of them, then put little signs in three that would form ‘Would you/ be my / boyfriend?’ the fourth one would have a rainbow heart. </p><p> </p><p>It is corny but also sweet and cute, just like Marc. Right now they are in Marinette’s kitchen adding the final details to the cupcakes, the day before they gathered the ingredients, that morning they arrived and started baking, Marinette sent a text to Marc to make sure he would not suddenly appear and ruin the surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m very proud of you dude, you deserve something beautiful and I’m sure with Marc you would have it” Alix states as she friendly punches his arm while he is shaking the icing.</p><p> </p><p>She is cleaning the things they are not using anymore and Marinette is making the signs for the cupcakes. </p><p> </p><p>“Alix is right, Nath, you are a good person and an amazing friend, that’s why you have my official approval for dating my cousin” Marinette chimes from her place, she became closer to Nathaniel after Marc joined the art club and she knows both artists are wonderful persons that deserve to be happy, and she knows they can be happy together. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you girls, tho he still has to accept me” he says grateful and a little nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, believe me Nathaniel, I have a good feeling about this” the bluenette states knowing very well that her cousin is very much in love with him as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll trust you because you are his cousin” he replies and the three of them laugh, when the icing is finally done they decide to give it a break— the cupcakes still need to cool down before frosting them— now is the moment for a pep talk. </p><p> </p><p>❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the park. </p><p> </p><p>Marc is ready, he watches himself in the full body mirror in his dressing room and he has to admit he looks beautiful. It is rare for him to acknowledge things like that— with his insecurities, anxiety and all— but is just the dress, the makeup, all is so pretty. </p><p> </p><p>Just like Adrien told him its style is Victorian, the upper part is of a nice shade of red wine, with long sleeves and tiny ruffles decorating the neck and the end of the sleeves, he has a huge knot tied around his neck in the same color, with a lovely silver brooch adorning the center on the knot.  In his torso there is a black corset girdle, which ajust at his figure perfectly, the skirt is black as well and goes just above his knees. He is using black tights and black victorian heel boots. They also told him to keep his fingerless gloves since they add to the aesthetic. </p><p> </p><p>His makeup is very well made too, he has a light eyeshadow, his mascara and eyeliner frame his eyes making them more intense, the makeup artist said his lips already have a nice color so they just applied a colorless chapstick to make them more shiny. Finally his hair was brushed so it looked a little more silky. </p><p> </p><p>He really looked beautiful, and he is enjoying it. He goes out the room and walks where Adrien is, he looks handsome in his suit, he wonders how Nathaniel would look on it. Adrien’s voice snaps him out of his daydream. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow Marc, you look awesome!” the blond sincerely compliments. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-thanks, you look awesome too” he shyly replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Both of you look gorgeous, like mama has made your favorite spaghetti!” Vincent announces excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, let's get started with this, I have a meraviglioso feeling about this!” </p><p> </p><p>Indeed it is a very nice photoshoot, Marc is very polite and actually knows how to take directions, his shyness far from being an obstacle just makes him more endearing— it gives him that “je ne sais quoi” as Vincent said— for first time since Lila got hired they are working on schedule. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, Adrien you can take a break to change your jacket,” Vincent says as he reviews the last photo he took, then turns to Marc. “Marc, I want to use the great light we have now, go under that three and sit on your knees, put your hands on the floor at your sides and support your weight on them, ok?” he instructs and Marc nods and does as he was told. </p><p> </p><p>The photographer adjusts some details here and there, Marc is feeling a little more relaxed.  Out of nowhere he hears something, it was like a scream but he is not sure, maybe he just imagined it because of his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes ago: </p><p> </p><p>With the cupcakes ready and packaged in a cute pink box with a laze the three friends go out the bakery and walk to the park. The plan is to call Marc and tell him to meet with Nathaniel in the park, then he would confess. Marinette and Alix would watch from afar for moral support— and because they suffered for months because of their mutual pining and they deserve to watch their ship sail— and to make sure Nathaniel would not chick out at the last minute. </p><p> </p><p>When they get to the park they notice all the staff and the equipment. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien is having a photoshoot?” Marinette asks excitedly, Alix pokes a finger on her ribs making her yelp. </p><p> </p><p>“Concentrate Marinette, we have a mission here!” the pink haired girl reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>“True, sorry, I promise I’ll concentrate” though not even her sounds convinced. They walk some steps more before Nathaniel freezes in his place, his breath stuck in his throat and his face suddenly red. </p><p> </p><p>Alix crashed into his back. “Hey, buddy why did you stop?” Nathaniel doesn’t reply, he is just watching wide eyed and with his face as red as his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, buddy?” the girls ask as she shakes her hand in front of his face. Marinette who is also concerned follows his line of vision and finds what causes Nathaniel’s state. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that Marc?” she asks surprised and Alix also looks at where her two friends are.</p><p> </p><p><b>………..</b> </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel was shaking his head at Marinette’s antics about Adrien when he looked up and saw the most beautiful, breathtaking thing ever. Marc is seated under a tree, the light of the sun through the leaves and branches caressing his delicate frame, his face slightly blushed and a calm smile on his shiny— he is wearing makeup he can tell— lips. </p><p> </p><p>And he is also wearing a dress. </p><p> </p><p>MARC IS WEARING A DRESS AND LOOKS SO GORGEOUS AND HE IS A FUCKNING BI DISASTER.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but freeze and feels all the blood running over his face, who gave Marc the right to look so fucking cute? He is sure Alix and Marinette are talking to him but can’t help but focus on his gorgeous friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, who would have thought he really looks that good in a dress” Alix states as he finally sees why Nathaniel simply forze. Marc really kills it in that dress. </p><p> </p><p>“He is modeling and he didn't tell me?” Marinette exclaims scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Marinette?” the skater deadpans, Marinette has the decency to look ashamed. Alix shakes her head before addressing her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Romeo it seems that your… NATHANIEL?!” She and Marinette scream as the redhead literally faints, the pink haired is fast enough to save her friend from collapsing on the floor, Marinette saves the box of cupcakes. </p><p> </p><p>“He just fainted?” Marinette blurted, still shocked. Alix is the first to collect herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Don’t you dare to faint before asking him out, you dumbass!” Alix barks. </p><p> </p><p>“Alix!” Marinette hisses at her, looking around and feeling relieved that it seems they have not noticed their presence yet, otherwise the plan would be ruined. </p><p> </p><p>Alix gets the message but is still exasperated at her friend. “Fine! Help me with him” between the two girls they manage to get the redhead behind a tree at the other side from where the photoshoot is taking place. </p><p> </p><p>Alix unceremoniously throws the artist to the floor making him wake up. </p><p> </p><p>“Arg” the artist groans still on the floor “What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“What happened is that you” she stabs her finger in his chest “are a fucking bi disaster” </p><p> </p><p>At Nathaniel’s confused face Marinette takes mercy and explains. “You literally fainted at seeing him” </p><p> </p><p>And then Nathaniel can remember, he fainted because Marc was wearing a dress and it was too cute for his system. Yeah he is a fucking bi disaster. </p><p> </p><p>“It was not my fault, he looked so… so beautiful” he buries his face in his hands “It just took me off guard!” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on! You already knew Marc wears dresses and skirts, he also wears makeup almost all the time” is true, they already knew Marc has no problem wearing that kind of clothes— the topic just came up one day during art club and the writer knowing there was no fear of being judged simply said it—  though they have never seen him wearing them since he doesn’t do that in public, and one thing is to know, but actually seeing it? </p><p> </p><p>“One thing is to know he wears dresses, another thing is to actually see it! and Oh my god did you see him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Argh, you are a lost cause” Marinette simply giggles at her friends’ antics, though she has to admit she was also surprised to see her cousin looking that stunning.</p><p> </p><p>“Well change of plans” she states “Now we are going to wait until he gets a break and then you confess” easy peasy, or maybe not. </p><p> </p><p>“What? NO! I can’t do this!” the redhead whisper screams scandalized. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you mean by that?”Alix all but roars at the redhead “You were so sure about this!” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I was ready to face Marc being his usually cute self, not him being this fucking gorgeous and wearing a dress, I can’t is too much for me”  Marinette and Alix exchanges a look and shakes their heads, is adorable that Nathaniel get this flustered for Marc but it is very frustrating as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Nathaniel, we know Marc looks very cute and all but if you don’t ask him now who knows how much it would take until you gather the courage again” Marinette advises. </p><p> </p><p>“Also, I’m pretty sure these photos are gonna be published, you are going to have even more competence and see this as a practice, this is not going to be the last time you will get to see Marc like this, you can’t chicken out everytime that happens” Alix adds. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel sees his friends, he knows they are right but, he suddenly feels more nervous, he is not sure if he could do this. </p><p> </p><p>“Nathaniel please trust yourself and trust us, you can do this and I’m sure that whatever Marc’s answer would be he cherish your relationship as much as you do, I’m positive anything is going to change between you two” Marinette states with a confidence look on her face that somehow helps Nathaniel a little. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and nods to his friends, Alix offers her hand to help him stand up and Marinette hands him the box. They walk to the photoshoot and stay aside to wait until Marc gets a break. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>……….</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marc is really having a nice time… until he notices Marinette, Alix and <em> Nathaniel </em>approaching the photoshoot. And suddenly all his nervousness from the beginning returns but like ten times worse. </p><p> </p><p> Thank god he manages to do well until Vincent calls for a break for all the staff, he and Adrien approach the recently arrived teens. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys what’s up?” Adrien greets them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Agreste” Alix says since Marinette is in short circuit and discreetly punches Nathaniel in the arm, he is staring too much. The redhead tries to not react at the sudden hit. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey Marc” he manages to say. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey” is all the writer can manage. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc I didn’t know you were modeling with Adrien” Marinette says clearly asking for an explanation, though,  it is Adrien who answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Is a long story” he says as he rubs the back of his head, he proceeds to explain. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t surprise me Rossi would do something like that, the bitch” Alix huffs as he crosses her arms, Marinette and Nathaniel are equally angry at hearing it, and also very proud of Marc for doing this. </p><p> </p><p>“It is very nice of you for doing this Marc” Marinette prizes her cousin especially because she knows how shy he is, doing this must be a total task for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien and the rest of the staff really looked desperate, also he is my friend and that's what friends do” is the noiret’s sincere answer. </p><p> </p><p>They talk for a while until Marinette and Alix decide to make their play. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Agreste, now that I think about it, do you mind explaining to me and Marinette Mrs. Mendeleiev’s last class? I think we didn’t understand” Alix says hoping that Adrien would catch the indirect. Of course the sunshine boy is an oblivious ass. </p><p> </p><p>“But we didn’t have classes with Mendeleiev this week, she was sick” he points out, very confused, Alix resists the urge to facepalm and— believe it or not— is Marinette who saves the day. </p><p> </p><p>“We mean the class from the previous week, it's just we really tried to get it but we need your help, please?” she says as she subtly points to the comic duo, this time Adrien gets the message and follows the game. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! that one yeah, of course I’ll love to help you, come with me I think I keep some notes on my dressing room” with that the three teens leaves the comic duo alone… kind of since they just hide behind a near tree. </p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence sets over them, neither of them knowing what to say. Nathaniel glances over Marc’s shoulder and can see his friends poking out behind the tree, the three of them give him thumbs up, he takes a deep breath, he can do this. </p><p> </p><p>“You… you look very cute” he blurts feeling the warmth growing on his cheeks but lets himself feel proud of the draker blush that spread over the writer’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you” Marc squeals, feeling in a cloud for being adulated by Nathaniel. The artist knows this is the time, he has to do it. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc?” the writer looks at him and nods making clear he is listening “Can we talk? There is something very important I want to tell you, is nothing bad I promise” he says, taking care to assure the shy boy there is nothing to be worried about. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy tilts his head—  being absolutely cute in Nathaniel’s opinion— and nods again motioning him to continue. There is no way back, he can do this, he can. Nathaniel takes a deep, slow breath and finally he says it. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, we have been friends for a while, despite our rocky start we became very close and meeting you, befriending you is one of the best things that ever happened to me” he starts and looks at Marc, the happy smile on his lips gives him the courage to continue “but I noticed that one thing changed for me, because I… I got a crush on you” green eyes widened in surprise and the writer’s heart starts to go wild inside his chest, is this really happening? Nathaniel continues, his eyes looking directly at the green ones. </p><p> </p><p>“But that is not the end of this, at first I thought those feelings would fade away eventually, but that didn’t happen, the contrary actually, they got stronger, every time you smiled, when you got excited about something, everytime we got closer those feelings grew, I fell in love with you Marc, I love you” he finally says looking at his eyes, his face burning but smiling sincerely and fondly at his dear writer. </p><p> </p><p>Marc for his part can’t believe this is actually happening, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the person he's in love with just confessed to him, saying that he feels just the same way he does? But the burning face of the artist and the slight pain he feels after pinching his arm confirms this is real, he can feel tears forming on his eyes, he is speechless. </p><p> </p><p>After some second of silence Nathaniel talks again— out of nervousness— “You know, is okay if you don’t feel the same I just wanted to you to know and if you are okay with it I’ll love to at least try to be in your heart the same way you are in mine, and well, I- I mean” Nathaniel is starting to rambling and Marc knows he needs to do something, not trusting his voice for talk yet he simply throws his arms around him and hugs the artist tightly, hiding his face on Nathaniel’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel is surprised “Marc?” The writer tightness his hold and Nathaniel understands he just needs some time to process things, he wraps him with his arms aruound Marc as well, nervous for his answer. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute or so Marc finally pulls apart, a bright and lovestruck smile on his lips. “I love you too” he blurts out and is glad to see the other’s face matching his hair— at least he would not be the only blushing here— Nathaniel is genuinely surprised, Marc is actually returning his feelings, happiness fills his chest in seconds, even more when Marc starts to talk again. </p><p> </p><p>“I have for a while actually, I can’t tell exactly since when, I just know one day I couldn’t get you out of my mind, that I was happy if you were happy, that everytime we got closer, every time you showed a little more of who you are to me I fell a little more for you, my heart would go crazy if we are alone but at the same time I can feel calm and relaxed if I’m with you, if that even makes sense” Marc pauses, looking down for a moment to take a deep breath,then he looks directly at the cyan eyes he loves. “I love you, Nathaniel and it makes me very happy to know you feel the same” </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel grins wide and happy, he gets closer and brushes a lock of hair behind Marc’s ear “Well, in that case” he shows the box to Marc and opens it. The writer gasps, inside are four cupcakes he can recognize as his favorite, three of them have little signs that form the sentence ‘Would you be my boyfriend?’ and the last one has a rainbow heart as decoration. </p><p> </p><p>Marc grins big and happy as well, feeling a huge fondness rush over him at the sweet gesture, he knows his answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend” Nathaniel beams and carefully puts the box aside to hug his <em> boyfriend </em> again. They hold each other for a while until both of them pull apart, not entirely breaking the hug, Marc caresses Nathaniel’s cheeks with his hand, the artist leans into the touch. They stare at each other’s eyes and slowly get their faces closer. </p><p> </p><p>Their faces are mere inches away, cyan eyes stare at emerald ones, a silent question written on them, Marc in response leans over and closes the gap between them. He cups Nathaniel’s face and Nathaniel wraps his arms around Marc’s waist, they kiss slowly, caressing the other’s lips with their own. Is a sweet and loving kiss, a tender stroke which tries to transmit all the love they feel. </p><p> </p><p>They break the kiss and keep staring at their eyes, they are in their bubble where there are just the two of them, totally oblivious to the world around them, at their friends’ victorious cheering behind that tree or the picture Vincent just took of them. </p><p> </p><p>However the other three teens did notice. They look at him lifting an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“What? you were thinking the same, besides I’m sure they would like to preserve such a beautiful memory” He looks directly at Adrien “Think of this as a thanks for helping us with the photoshoot” </p><p> </p><p>The four of them laugh, enjoying the cute sight of the new lovebirds. </p><p> </p><p>❈•≫────≪•◦ ⚜ ◦•≫────≪•❈</p><p> </p><p>Next day of school Lila is getting ready feeling confused and angry. They never called her! Not a single message or email or something! </p><p> </p><p>She made sure to give every available model for that day an ink bomb and to cover her tracks, but they never called her to go to the photoshoot. Maybe they rescheduled it? But still, that ink would take weeks to finally fade off, they need her, so why on earth they hadn’t called? </p><p> </p><p>She comes to school, completely ignorant to the gushes around her, that is until Alya greets her at the courtyard and mentions the photoshoot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lila '' Lila has to restrain the urge to roll her eyes, she is not in the mood but has to put up with the mindless sheeps that are her classmates if she wants to keep her reputation. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Alya what’s up?” she puts her fake sweet tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m very excited I want to have an interview with Marc and Adrien, I’m wondering how Sunshine managed to have the shyest boy of school to model with him” being honest the only words that got her attention from that sentence were ‘Adrien’ and ‘model with him’. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Who is that Marc boy and what does she mean that he modeled with Adrien? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you don’t know? Girl, under what rock are you living? I mean you even work for the brand” Alya slightly teases but Lila just ignores her, what is she talking about?</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy with some of my charities over the weekend, could you please catch me up?” she lies, wanting to know once and for all what is this about. </p><p> </p><p>Alya grins, always happy to share information “Gabriel Agreste recently created a collection of Victorian like suits and dresses, yesterday was released the photoshoot for that line” </p><p> </p><p>WHAT?! HOW?! she made sure to be the only model available but she was never called, maybe they made the photoshoot just male centered? </p><p> </p><p>“And you couldn’t guess who was modeling with him,” the auburn girl says as she shows her a magazine with some photos of the collection.  She can recognize Adrien in the photos but besides him is a girl she has never seen before, with dark short hair and green eyes who looks very beautiful in the photos— not like she is ever going to admit it— . Who is that girl and how dare she steal her place?! </p><p> </p><p>She has to restrain herself from shrieking then and there. However what Alya says makes it more difficult. </p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe Marc agreed to model” wait, Marc? As in a boy’s name Marc? That girl is actually a boy? They replace her with a <em> boy </em>?! </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” no matter how she tried she can’t for the life of her remember someone with that name. Alya lifts an eyebrow at her clearly confused. </p><p> </p><p>“You know… Marc… Marinette’s cousin? Nathaniel’s and Alix’s best friend? The shy boy that writes the Ladybug comic?” So it is a boy! She doesn’t pay attention to the rest, she is already thinking in ways to make him pay for stealing her place. </p><p> </p><p>She is brought back to reality when a comotion is heard at the entrance door of the school. A bunch of people are excited over something she can’t see, between the sea of teens Alix and Aurore make their way using parasols as swords, making the crows part to reveal Nathaniel holding hands with someone else, they have a red hoodie which is covering their face. </p><p> </p><p>The other person and Nathaniel struggle to get away from the people until Ivan intercedes. </p><p> </p><p>“Is enough all of you, most of you already know how uncomfortable Marc is with crowds, leave him alone” He warns firmly with his deep voice, the crowd dispel and some of the students actually look ashamed, others even apologize to Marc. With the cost clear Nathaniel leans over and whispers something in Marc’s ear, the boy finally puts down his hood revealing his face that looks pale and even a little scared. </p><p> </p><p>Rose, Juleka and Marinette guide them to their classroom, Alya takes her hand and drags her to the same direction. When they get to the class the rest of her classmates are already there and most of them— minus Chloe and Sabrina— greets and compliment the dark haired boy, though they are more soft and calm— even Kim— knowing better than overwhelm the shy boy, especially in Nathaniel’s, Marinette’s and Alix’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>Lila sees this with ire, not just a missy looking boy stole her place as a model but said boy is obviously not a fan of the attention, such a waste! If he doesn't like the spotlight then why step on there in the first place? She really wants to make some remarks about how bad it looks for a boy to use a skirt and heels, or throw a sob story about how she really wanted that place but that guy simply stole it. But she doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The only reason to remain silent is that soon enough she discovers is already late. Focusing on the conversation— so she could force her story into it— she discovers they already started to tell how is that Marc got to model while she was busy ranting internally, she can’t make up a lie now, it would look suspicious. And they are obviously happy and amazed by the fact Marc got to model despite his shyness, the fact he is a boy and what he modeled was a dress doesn't bother them. At all. It would make her look bad if she says something. She tries looking into the comments on the internet, surely there are people not happy with this. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, there <em> are </em> people that are criticizing the photoshoot for using a male model in a dress, but those are the minority, it is more the people that prized the brand for being pro diversity and the model for his wonderful aura. Ha! Is obvious they don't know what they are talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Is okay, she could eventually figure out a way to get her revenge and she may have an idea from what Nathaniel is saying. </p><p> </p><p>“So” Alya begins, already happy for having the exclusive from Adrien— because Marc is still a little shaken and she doesn’t want to make him feel worse— this time referring to Nathaniel “How it feels that your friend is a famous model now?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, just as Marinette and Alix already said I’m very proud of him for doing this” the redhead answers and then looks at Marc, both make eye contact and have silent conversation, then the writer smiles, a sweet and small smile and nods, Nathaniel grins bright and returns his look to Alya “ Besides, Alya, Marc is not my friend” the statement make most of them confused, the two of them are the closest persons they know— some of them even think that there is something more than friendship— the only ones that know what is happening are Alix, Marinette and Adrien whom know what the redhead is talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel makes a little pause— for dramatic effects— then he takes Marc’s hand— which he was still holding— and kisses it “He is my boyfriend” is takes just a second for the information to sink into their friends but almost immediately there are cheers in the classroom and all their friends congrats them and wish them the better. </p><p> </p><p>Lila however just watches an opportunity. So the little thief and the wannabe artist have a relationship? it would be a shame if said relationship doesn’t last. A cruel smirk appears on her lips, nobody messes with her and gets away with it. </p><p> </p><p>She is already imagining ways to break that happiness, totally unaware of the firing paperwork waiting for her, or the five lawsuits against her for the ink bombs. </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel Agreste doesn’t like childish setbacks or whatever that would cause trouble for his business and Lila is a mix of that.  She was a good pawn but her utility was not worth the bother. </p><p> </p><p>Lila thought she is more smart and important than she really is but her big ego was her downfall. Plan and conspire all you want, Lila, your grave has already been dug and Karma has collected your debt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The awesome art is from Kapane_LuyeShu go check her tumblr, you will love it: https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/<br/>Meraviglioso = marvellous in italian<br/>I honestly think that even when Lila can be crafty she is not the smartest either, so that's why she thought that using the same tatic with all her rival models wouldn't look suspicious.<br/>This may or may not have a future extra chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>